


Heavy

by lovenlime



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 01 line deserves the world, F/F, Fluff Without Much Plot, Gowon is pretty smart, HyeRim is so cute, Hyejoo is just a gamer nerd, I’ve been sat on this fic for months, They all deserve, Yerim is a social butterfly who just loves hugs, free form, lets be honest Hyejoo probably loves hugs more, okay just pure fluff, or Hyejoo is really really obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenlime/pseuds/lovenlime
Summary: Yerim’s a social butterfly and Hyejoo’s just a gamer nerd. She has no idea why Yerim insists on calling her best friend....but she definitely does not hate it?Oh yeah, and Gowon is Hyejoo’s gaming soulmate with a rather good perception!





	Heavy

“You’re heavy”

“Am not!”

Hyejoo shrugs her shoulders and immediately misses the warm presence as Yerim dramatically slides to the floor behind her in a puddle. It’s adorable, sad but adorable and she has to act unaffected, she has to.

“How am I supposed to edit your paper when you’re breathing down my neck Yerim?” Hyejoo turns and looks at the girl who’s still sprawled on the ground with a slight pout on her lips.

It’s 11pm on a Sunday night and the older brunette is dressed in an oversized character shirt , her hair a mess from frantically running her fingers through it as she typed the very paper that Hyejoo was currently attempting to edit for her.

Despite that Hyejoo still thinks she looks pretty. Hyejoo refuses to think too deeply about it, but somehow the way Yerim allows Hyejoo, and only Hyejoo to see this side of her makes her feel like maybe the older girl might genuinely feel comfortable around her?

Sometimes it’s hard to tell. Yerim’s personality is like a magnet and she constantly finds herself surrounded by people. As an extrovert she’s always loud and lively, giving people her all and never showing weakness.

Hyejoo on the other hand is more of a self proclaimed introvert who watches from afar. She really has no idea why Yerim has decided to call her “her best friend”.

Cool, aloof, Hyejoo who gets weird glances from the girls who clump around Yerim. She’s not jealous, she swears, but sometimes she can tell people only talk to Yerim because she’s so kind and popular and she can’t help the bitter taste in her mouth and the strange burning in her chest.

Really, she’s not jealous, not one bit.

However, the girl never really gives her the time or opportunity to explore the reason behind the strange Yerim induced heartburn.

Turning from her group with a bright wave, she’d and reach out her hand for the taller girl and together they’d walk to their shared dorm complex.

It’s such a casual gesture but as she’s being pulled through the crowds of students Hyejoo can’t help but marvel at how well their hands fit as Yerim expertly weaves her way through the walkway sending small smiles and murmurs of “excuse me”.

Honestly, she’d let Yerim lead her anywhere. As long as she was holding her hand. But that would be another truth that no one will ever know of.

Once they’re alone Yerim’s thousand watt smile dims to a light grimace. “Can you come to my room for a bit Ollie? I’ll even let you eat some of my apple pie Oreos!”

Hyejoo thinks she shouldn’t have to hide that, her vulnerable side, from her “friends”. If they truly cared they’d support her either way, but for now she keeps that to herself and just grumbles about how Yerim is always accusing her of eating her food.

Soft giggles grace her ears as Yerim, sticks her tongue out and calls her a “good thief” before hugging her hard with a mischievous glint to her eye.

 

Sure she looks pretty when she has her face done, gray contacts in and lip gloss applied and eye liner perfect. So pretty that Hyejoo’s heart can’t take it and she has to look away.

“Ollie, how do I look?” Giving her best signature wink and a smile that honestly would melt the coldest of hearts.

Hyejoo can’t even remember where the nickname came from, but she’s never had anyone give her a nickname before. And it’s Yerim. Her brain nods at that as if that simple three word statement can explain why she grins every time she hears the epithet.

“Coral Pink lip tint? Who are you trying to impress Yerim, this is an all girls school.” Hyejoo would deadpan back while avoiding the girl’s question with questions.

To Hyejoo, Yerim is pretty like catmint in the snow. A spark of bright purple that can survive where the more popular lavender can’t. Bright and cheerful when no one ought to be.

Once they’d arrived at the community showers to find that girl’s from the other floors had colonized their measly three showers and Yerim had actually offered to explain how the faucets were flipped around instead of staying back to observe the intruders scream as they become pelted with cold water when they expected soothing warmth bright and early before 8 am classes.

——  
“Yeah okay sure, Miss we have to get three more wins for a gold rank, anyone who misses is deader than a Pledis group (oh gosh this one hurted :’] ) The very same logging off because of a morning class meeting. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“Did you even breath?” Olivia pouts at the older blonde.

 

Hyejoo can hear the teasing note in Gowon’s voice and it is not appreciated. The older girl may be her gaming soulmate but sometimes their connection is a bit much. Is she really that easy to read or is Gowon just messing with her again?  Gowon is a year older and they actually met online before realizing that they attended the same college. The two form an unlikely but unbeatable team, or in other words, Gowon’s the only support willing to follow Hyejoo’s crazy suicide advances.

Is she really that easy to read or is Gowon just messing with her again? Gowon is a year older and they actually met online before realizing that they attend neighboring academies. The two form an unlikely but unbeatable team, or in other words, Gowon’s the only support willing to follow her crazy advances.

 

[Yerim]: thanks for helping me edit even though I kept you up past your bedtime! We BOTH know you don’t actually sleep at 10pm ;)

[Yerim]: Ok, ok, *sirius like sirius black face* Really, I don’t know what I’d do without you .-.

Hyejoo can’t understand how the girl can be so cute yet such a nerd at the same time.

“Ahh, I see your group mates are texting you, the morning class one right?”

Sometimes the whole soulmate thing could be really aggravating. Hyejoo shoots Gowon a pout and shoves her phone away.

[Ollie 🐺]: this means you’re buying lunch right? >:D

[Yerim]: oh  
[Yerim]: *redacts the hugs I was going to pay you with*  
[Yerim]: Kidding! Ofc I’ll buy :D

Gosh, what the heck was she so cute for?

 

She still doesn’t understand what that fluttering in her stomach means, but it’s okay. She’ll think of that when the time comes. Because right now, the possibilities are too scary.

Falling for your best friend is so cliche. She doesn’t know how Yerim will react if she finds out, she just knows she can’t imagine a world without the other girl and if staying best friends is the way to do that, she’ll gladly occupy that position until they’re both gray and wrinkly.

Their show is stuck on load because their school WiFi is just that terrible but neither notices.

Hyejoo is hyper aware at how close they are. So close that she can feel the older girl’s body heat radiating off of her. Can see each individual lash on the girl’s face. Can smell the apple shampoo that makes her hair look so soft that she wants to know if it feels as soft as it looks.

In a moment of insane bravery she feels the words slip past her lips.

“Can I...?”

A nod is all the girl who normally has all the words in the world can muster and it’s enough for Hyejoo.

It’s so sweet Hyejoo can feel her heart clenching at the gentle touch. God, this girl was really going to end her. Not the anatomy test on muscles and tendons. Not the WiFi that would drop off right as she was submitting a paper. Not even the storm king.

She didn’t ever want to lose this girl.

 

“Why are you crying, awwww Ollie!” Yerim coos teasing her.

“Can I just get a hug without all the abuse?” Hyejoo sulks as she buries her face into Yerim’s shoulder.

“You can get—in line!“ Yerim counters with a brilliant hairflip and her signature loud unabashed giggles. Leaning in she drapes herself on the girl with the wolf-like eyes.

“You’re heavy!”

“Am not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii!! I’m the queen of never finishing anything so I figured a one shot couldn’t be too bad...WRONG!! This has been in my drafts for 3+months and I have decided to make the executive decision of just posting it without editing because that would take a whole 3 more months dnsnakksak....
> 
> Anywho, Stream Butterfly, Love Loona, and have a great dayyy :D


End file.
